Rejoined At Last
by XxXTinamoiXxX
Summary: Slave AU Black*Star was born from a slave owned by the Evans family, but his mother dies in child birth, the Evans adopt him, and raise him as his own. And on his 16th birthday, he and his "brother", Soul, have to buy their first slaves. But little did Black*Star know that the slave he picked out was the daughter of his mothers best friend. ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I got bored again and got another idea for a story so yay :P**

**Please enjoy and leave a review! **

**0_0 whale face~~**

* * *

Soul, sT by his adopted brother Black*Star, and their older sister Tsubaki, in the back of their fathers car. Frowns were on both of the boys faces. The boys had just turned sixteen, the age when boys has to buy and own their first slave.

"Why do we have to do this?" Soul growled at their father.

He sighed. "Because, Soul, it's the law."

"Well, it's a stupid law." Black*Star barked.

"Shush, child! You're giving me a headache!" Their mother snapped.

"Everyone, hush! We'll be there in a few minutes." Their father said. "Have you boys thought about what you want?"

"I want to go home." Soul said.

"Yeah!" Black*Star agreed.

Tsubaki glared at her brothers. "Shut up."

"Would you like to get something while were there, Tsubaki?" Their mother asked.

Tsubaki smirked. "Yeah, sure."

"Why?" Black*Star demanded glaring at his sister.

"Why not?" She replied. "Me not getting on isn't going to make it go away. So I might as well enjoy it."

Soul sighed. "Whatever."

Black*Star blew his electric blue bangs from his face.

"There it is boys." Their father said pulling into the Slave Wear house parking lot. "You kids ready?" He asked, turning to look at them.

The boys sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Tsubaki smirked. "I knew you guys would come around." She pushed open the car door and hopped out.

Soul and Black*Star then hopped of the car.

The boys, Tsubaki and their mother followed their father inside the Wear house.

When they got inside, their father led them to a desk with a tall, thin woman standing behind it.

"Ah, hello Mr. Evans. Is this your family?"

"Ah, hello Jene. This is my wife, Marine, my sons, Soul, and Black*Star, and my daughter, Tsubaki."

"Oh, hello there." She said grinning. "So, what can I help you with today?"

Black*Star sighed and listened to the sound of echoing raindrops hitting against the cold, cracking, stone floor.

"Well, today's the boys sixteenth birthday, so you know what that means."

"Oh, yes, I do." Jene smiled. "Are they here for their first?"

Soul blushed. "Hey! Don't say it like that! It sounds weird!"

Jene chuckled. "Okay, sorry." She looked at their father. "So what do you think would be good for them?"

"Hmm. Definitely girls," He said, "Virgins would probably be the best."

Black*Star and Soul's eyes get huge And they both blushed.

"What?" Soul asked turning crimson.

"Why?" Black*Star exclaimed, flushing red.

"Because." Their father stated. "Could you show them around, Jene? I'm going to go browse and Marine and Tsubaki are gonna go browse."

"Yes, Mr. Evans, sir." She turned to the boys. "Come with me, please, boys."

The boys sighed and followed her up a flight of metal stairs and down a dimly lit hallway.

"This is where we keep the Sex Slaves." She pointed to a door in their left. "And this," She pointed at the door in front of them, "Is where we keep the Virgins."

Soul blushed again at the mention of that word and Black*Star did the same.

"Would you stop saying that word?" Soul exclaimed.

"Yeah! You're makin' your god uncomfortable." Black*Star exclaimed.

Jene giggled. "Im sorry boys, but I don't know what else to call it. But I'll try calling it something else."

Soul sighed. "Good."

Jene pushed open the door to the Virgin section.

"Please follow me, boys." She said smiling.

She lead them down the hallway that had cells on both walls.

"Whoa." Black*Star whispered.

Jene turned and faced them. "You boys go ahead and browse. if you see anything you like just go ahead and tell me, and remember, we're having a sale, buy two get two free. And sense you two already have to get one each, you can get another one each."

"Um. Okay then. " Soul said.

Jene smiled and walked off, leaving the boys alone.

Soul looked around. "I don't know what to do." He said awkwardly.

"Neither do I." Black*Star said.

Soul walked over to one of the cells and looked in. He saw a group of girls packed in, all of them wore nothing.

Soul blushed and blood started to drip from his nose in a slow, pitter-patter.

Black*Star looked in the first cell by the door. Just like Soul he saw that the girls were wearing nothing. He also blushed but one girl caught his eye. It was a thin, frail, petite girl with long legs and her ribs poking out through her skin. Her hair was an ashy blonde and was scraggly and uneven. She had large, sad, dead-inside, emerald green eyes. Pale, cracked lips and paper-white skin. She had curves, not huge, but bigger than you'd expect on a girl as skinny as her.

"Holy crap..." Black*Star whispered. "Her." Black*Star said.

"Huh?" Soul asked looking at him.

"Her." Black*Star repeated. He pointed at the girl, "Her. She's the one I want."

Soul walked over and looked at her. "Wow." He whispered.

Jene walked over to them. "Did you find one you want?"

Black*Star nodded. "Yeah, her." He pointed to the girl.

"Ah, yes. Excellent choice. But are you sure you don't want a girl whose a little more... Busty?"

Black*Star blushed. "Um. No, that ones the one I want."

Jene nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Jene walked into the cell, grabbed the girl by the wrist, ripping off the floor, and dragging her from the cell and into the hall.

Jene shoved the girl down onto her hands and knees at Black*Star'a feet.

Black*Star could hear the girl whimpering. He could see her shoulders and back moving up and down. She was crying.

"She's pretty cheap, Black*Star." Jene said, looking at the barcode tattooed on The girls wrist. "Slave AY-123H-AV-609-A-337. Name: Maka Albarn."

* * *

**Hiya! Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review! Bye!**

**0_0 **

**whale face~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's chapter two! YAAAAAAAY! :P. I'm really tired right now... And I'm sick :\ **

**so yeah, if this chapter isn't that good then that's why... :|**

**anyways, please enjoy and leave a review! **

**Oh, and I don't own Soul eater or it's characters, so yeah. **

**0_0**

**whe face~~~**

* * *

"Name: Maka Albarn."

Black*Star stared at the girl, at Maka.

He didn't know why, but he was drawn to her. Not because she was pretty it cute or anything. It was just as soon as he saw her, he got this feeling he knew her already.

Soul stared at the girl.

'Albarn? No way it could be Spirit and Kami's daughter, right?' Soul thought to himself.

Jene's cell phone started to go off so she picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Oh, yes." She said before pausing. "Uh-huh." Another pause. "Sure." Another pause. "Of course, sir." The final pause before she hung up her phone and shoved it back into her sweatshirt pocket.

She turned to look at the boys. "That was your father, you are each to pick out one slave and meet him by the entrance in two hours."

"Two hours?" Why that much time?" Soul asked.

"Because," Jene said, "you guys still need to pick out three slaves and I still need to bathe her," she pointed to Maka, "And the other girl you're gonna pick out."

Black*Star sighed.

"Okay." The boys said.

Jene took Maka by the wrist and lead her out of the hallway,

but the whole time they were walking away, the girl stared at her hands and didn't look up, and her back was still moving up and down.

Soul sighed and looked in one of the cells.

He looked at all the girls in it, over a dozen humans crammed into a small cage.

He sighed.

He walked down the hallway further and stopped in front of a cell when he saw a small, frail hand had pushed through the bars.

he looked inside and saw the hand was connected to a girl who was lying down in the floor, on her stomach, motionless.

At first, he had thought she was dead, but then, he saw her head lift up, and she stared at him with the biggest, brightest, blue eyes he'd ever seen. Her hair was a dirty, short, matted best but he could. See her hair color in a few places where dirt and mud weren't. It was a yellow-blonde color.

He crouched down to look at her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

The girl didn't say anything, just stayed silent.

But, however, she did give a weak smile.

Soul smiled. "How would you like to get outta this hell-hole?"

The girl smiled and grabbed hold of his hand through the bara and squeezed it, crossing her head up and down.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm Patricia. Patricia Thomson."

Soul grinned his toothy grin. "I'm Soul,

Soul Evans."

Patricia smiled. "We all know who you are." She whispered. "You're the one who saved that pregnant woman from being beaten to death, you even saved her baby." She said, looking at Black*Star.

He stared at her. "How?"

"People are always telling stories about you, my sister was alive for you saving him. And she told me how it happened." She smiled. "You're amazing."

Jene ame back just then with Maka, dressed in dirty, over-sized shirt and nothing else.

"Huh? What're you doing on your knees, Soul?"

Soul stood up. "I was just looking her over." He said. "Shes the one I want."

Jene nodded.

She opened the cell door and pulled Patricia out.

She looked at the barcode in Patricia's wrist and read it.

"Slave BKY-F9Y-DZ-336-7-A-90. Name: Patricia, or Patty, Thomsan."

* * *

**There you are! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading peoples! Byeeee! **

**0_0**

**whale face~~**


End file.
